


Now We Are Partners

by verushka70



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: This is a test -- using a slashy scene from the end of of Eastern Promises. If you see this, please comment on which of these images looks best to you. They are all the same image -- just embedded from different platforms.
Relationships: Kirill/Nikolai Luzhin





	1. 3rd Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another test.

More substitute new testing.


	2. One Driving Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing...

embedded w/o embed script (just img src, etc)


End file.
